Twilight in Volterra
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: Having grown up in the magical world along with her Hogwarts peers, what happens when a terrifying ambush unexpectedly brings Bella and the other members of her Order recruiting party into inescapable contact with the undead vampire world? Certainly, the end of life as they know it. An EM AUT storyette (#13); canon loyal to both series' characters and worlds. During HBP.
1. Temptation

*** * * Twilight in Volterra * * ***

 _In this Alternate Universe Tangent of Essentially Magical, Bella is a witch living in Europe… which changes all kinds of things about her background experience, but not her character. At the same time, Aro may have turned out to be a just touch more daring about risking his reputation in pursuit of his aims._

* * *

 **\- - - Temptation - - -**

As a studious 18-year-old witch in her 7th year at Hogwarts, and staunch member of the DA, Bella has become the youngest member of an international committee of muggle-born wizards seeking support from potentially willing species in the war against Voldemort. Having ventured especially to locations outside of the wizarding world in their effort, through unfortunate chance her group has been ambushed by a small but superior Volturi force – and unwillingly manhandled through the underground toward Volterra. Now wandless, bruised, _terrified_ , and without any hope of escape from their cold stone clutches, she stands huddled with her traumatized companions in the throne room of a large castle… while the heartless leaders of this most inescapably lethal and bloodthirsty burgundy-eyed species speculate over what is to be their fate. It is not sounding the least bit promising; this Aro has been seeking a collection of magical persons to change for the guard, in case magic would ensure they have a talent. The very idea has them all quaking in their shoes.

But before this happens, he has a favor to request of them. Under heavy guard and threat of torture. Politely, of course. Having learned about a certain unique seer vampire through the fortune of a mutual acquaintance (a _James_ somebody-or-other), they are to be temporarily allowed a single wand between them for the express purpose of summoning her into their presence. As a brief illustration of what will happen to _every_ companion – more and more frequently the longer one of their party doesn't comply, or at the slightest attempt at escape (which couldn't happen anyway, without bringing the guard holding them along) – with barely a glance from the shortest guard in their midst, a wizard is on the floor writhing in agony… as if under the Cruciatus curse.

Entirely traumatized, the wand's owner is quick to cooperate.

Thereby does Alice Cullen abruptly appear in the room before them – a very short and petite spiky-black-haired vampire with black eyes – unexpectedly accompanied by a much taller and even more handsome bronze-haired companion, who is similarly thirsty. His hand casually placed on her head looks like it could have been doing something as friendly as ruffling her hair. Nevertheless, the magical party can only recognize in despair that these are just _two more nails in our coffin._

Unsurprisingly irate from being suddenly yanked out of their lives, immediately the new male steps protectively between her and the leaders, as he warily opens his mouth to object… but with his angry intake of air in preparation to speak, abruptly the scene changes entirely.

All of a sudden he is absolutely tensed and ominously crouched, growling lowly, his diverted glare boring into the crowd of humans with frighteningly hostile intensity, while his hand clings to the petite vampire's wrist as if holding on for dear life. As the small woman looks back up to him in wide-eyed shock, and what appears to be understanding _horror_ , it's like the boy is barely managing to hold himself in place. His murderous attention seems riveted on someone amidst the magical group, as if he'd forgotten about the leaders and everyone else around them completely.

But of course, they haven't gone anywhere.

* * *

In fact – and inadvertently overheard by the talented bronze-haired newcomer – thoroughly surprised by the unexpected distraction, very briefly Aro's thoughts turn to an exclamation of calculated _glee_ … expertly masked behind a façade of reproachful authority. Because: he's _seen_ every member of Carlisle's 'family' sporting the eyes of an animal drinker… through the compulsive tracker's memories… and can only guess that the scent compelling Edward – and yet not Alice – so violently toward the humans in spite of it, must be of special significance to him. _So_ _easily_ _tempted away from their substandard diet. Or could it be la tua cantante? He's the only vampire here so wildly responding to their presence, without even a hint of fresh blood in the air. In any case, the moment he strikes, we'll have them! Because, of course, attacking_ _our_ _humans cannot come without strings attached… and having him under our thumb will make it so much easier to get to her. Oh, I can't wait to see the future with a touch! I wonder if he has any talent remotely of interest._

In a gesture of silent request, the Volturi leader reaches out subtly to touch the hand of his black-haired brother… and at once it is confirmed: not only that Edward's singer _is_ present in the form of an unlikely witch amidst the human crowd, but also that – though he and Alice share an uniquely strong bond with each other and others in their coven, he is not her mate. _An unexpected development, but not insurmountable… considering that for him, it is only a matter of time. Surely, she will be less influence-able with her mate absent and untempted… but not so with he who is mateless… suggesting that her loyalties will become torn at the very least. All of that without them even suspecting, and before Chelsea secretly performs her mojo to enhance the effect. They'll both be ours in no time; Yes! Such a valuable accessory you are, Chelsea!_

Meanwhile, Alice's bleak visions have shown that the Volturi would only summon them back if they tried to leave without doing so politely and officially. _Because Aro has hope of coercing her into service._ She knows exactly what Edward had been cautiously yet insistently about to demand – "What is the meaning of this!" – before a whiff of scent had apparently pulled the rug right out from under him. Every vision after that had been a storm of blackest attack after punishing capture after torn family and destroyed future. All awaiting his loss of control. It felt as if he were hanging on by barely a thread, his desperate grasp on her forearm acting as both plea and anchor as she promptly tries to give all the mental moral support she can manage. She knows he doesn't want this outcome any more than she does. Let alone, to be responsible for it.

But it is _sooo_ tempting.

Across the room, every magically aware human's thoughts is frantic with fear ( _Great,_ _another_ _one that wants to do us in!... Even worse: he looks tons more thirsty than the others!... Murderous, horrifying, heartless… Bloodcurdling!… To be killed or made into one of the bloodthirsty undead? Killed or immortally muggle; killed or heartless_ _killer_ _?!; this may be my only chance to choose, but I can't decide on either option!... I don't want to die!)_ , and supremely glad, at least to some degree or another, that the menace of his terrifying gaze is not focused upon _them_.

Aro's silent delight in having the ultimate temptation in a Cullen's midst, is easily insulting… not that Edward can focus upon it. The self-proclaimed leader has never actually met the family before. Nevertheless, the fact that this tempted youth is of Carlisle's coven – makes him sure that Edward is only resisting out of an awareness of being surrounded by a much stronger force who might very easily kill him if he took something of theirs… combined with the uniquely misguided notion that humans aren't a suitable food source. _Preposterous. Nevertheless indeed_ , the ancient vampire thoughtfully confirms, _we would have a right to… though to be fair –_ in Aro's mind, there is no _doubt_ that Edward will consume whichever human it is; it is only a matter of time – _perhaps by being lenient we can use this to our advantage. Keep things formally civil and contained, even as we most invitingly encourage him to place himself securely within our debt._

"Welcome to Volterra, young friends. I take it that you are Edward and Alice Cullen?" Aro greets them with a hand outstretched, remaining protectively surrounded by his guard. The young male _is_ in a volatile state, after all. As well, there is no telling whether these have been informed of his talent, or not. He would certainly welcome any enlightening contact they could be persuaded to offer.

After a few more words of introduction, during which Edward's petrified gaze has not left the poor young lady of his focus (effectively trapping her within it, eyes frozen wide in silent shock and despair, much like a prey animal watching death speeding forward to take it), Alice steps up to try and reason with Aro. It's a little difficult with Edward's unchallenged grip still solidly locked around her wrist, but it gives her a good excuse not to offer any handshake in return. That definitely wouldn't help their cause.

Ultimately it is in talking with her, that promptly Aro's offer is made… fully audible to every human and vampire present. _Undoubtedly, reputation demands it must always be clear that serving us was_ _his __choice_ _! Nobody has to know that Chelsea will be a big part of him staying after that fact._ The proposal is: that her 'brother' may freely _have_ his singular pick of the humans there – with their blessing – in fair exchange for his faithful service of _changing_ every one of the rest of them, for the guard. Surely, he should be able to accomplish this without too much difficulty, once he has been satisfied with his _singer_. _And what better way to secure long-term service, than by invoking the personal responsibility of taking care of his newborns?_ Alice, of course, would be quite welcome to help him keep from letting it get out of control. _Potentially thereby investing herself in the effort._ Naturally, to transform any human _without_ dutifully providing such service would be a punishable offense; but if he should prefer, he is quite free to walk away from this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity – the ability to experience this single most unique and _irresistible_ siren call – and leave the privilege to someone else who couldn't possibly appreciate it as he would have. _No one has_ _ever_ _been able to pass up the singer appeal before, even for this long; there's no way he will be able to walk away from it! And of course, all this is entirely independent of whatever will yet be negotiated in regards to Alice. Win-win!_

Hearing the sentence of their doom officially be put into words… that they be changed into heartless _undead_ for the guard… has each of the wizards in a panic. Even, were this hostile vampire to leave them alone – which doesn't seem likely in the least, as he looks terrifyingly ready to _tear_ right into them – by the hands of one of the others their fate has already been sealed. Far too closely guarded, even now, and without access to their wands – they have no way of getting out of this.


	2. Struggle

**\- - - Struggle - - -**

Unable to refuse the ostensibly voluntary offer, no matter how _desperately_ they need to (especially when Aro's thoughts briefly flicker over the possibility of carelessly _nicking her skin_ in Edward's presence, just to hurry everything along… and _definitely_ , if he were to try leaving…), the two Cullens (Alice frantically worried and Edward _angry_ ) are then promptly escorted – along with all the thoroughly horrified and wandless magical persons that had been callously transported here – to a windowless room together to await their decreed fate… at his hands as soon as he is no longer able to maintain control. Naturally, the guard will remain stationed outside to make sure that no one of the humans – _but also. no vampire without Aro's approval_ – is permitted to leave.

For Edward, first into the room and standing like a tensely braced statue in the far corner, it remains a moment by moment struggle to hold onto his _sanity_ , having still the first gulp of her scent in his held breath, and no reprieve in sight. But he _has_ to resist… for his own sake, and Alice's… and Carlisle's and Jasper's and all the rest of his family's…. What this would do to them! Besides, if even _one_ of these humans were to be _turned_ , _all_ of them would have to be! And he can't steal their souls! Let alone feed into Aro's designs. No blood is worth this! _Oh, but it sure feels like it is… groan._ On top of the fact that so far as he can tell, she's an innocent. _Ah, but her scent!_

Given the level of thirst Edward is barely in control of – as evidenced by his fingers now minutely crushing the stone into dust beside him – the Guard doesn't believe it will take him very long at all, to succumb. Indeed, before even every captive human has even been ushered inside, they've started betting on how quickly it will happen from the moment the door is closed. Neither does it help that their thoughts on this matter, are very graphic.

At the same time, tasked with keeping him from taking any but the single human for himself, in his blood frenzy, Alice remains fearfully alarmed for both herself _and_ Edward (even _more_ so for Edward), because she hasn't been able to identify _any_ way out of this. Normally, she would have worried about the humans in their care as well… if it weren't for the fact that once they fell into the Volturi's clutches, they'd already become a lost cause. _No_ possibility included that _they_ could get out. However, at least _one_ glimpse of a future saw Edward happy ( _indeed: though the rest of it was very blurry, he was happier than she'd ever seen him!_ )… and every one that can be good for him, also works for her. If they can only figure out _how_ to get from here to there!

Thus does she reason with him urgently, as well as audibly, so as not to reveal even a smidgen about his talent to the listening guard. Not that the nature of her message is anything the wizards want to hear. "I can't do anything to help that they're already a lost cause. But _you're_ not! We could still leave…" or at least, she's _trying_ to see that this will work. Her face falls; the outlook of them doing this is bleaker than she'd hoped. So that's not the way out. In which case, what is?! _Help me out here! What am I missing?_ The unaware fact of these humans being magical has not even crossed her mind.

Nevertheless, it's also obvious that Edward still needs to calm down before he'll be able to sign language a reply… even one that she can _see_. Therefore, her thoughts turn to what kinds of mental tangents and audible triggers may be the best distraction to accomplish that with: _getting to know the humans, seeing them as friends… stimulate their innocent thoughts, especially focusing upon the one who tempts him most. Just like normal, really; see if we can keep her, as well as any of them, from having a heart attack in the process. That seems compatible, at least, with finding the way out…_

And so, while every human watches in absolute horror from the other side of the room, Edward an unmoving statue in the opposite corner (ever since the subject of his intense gaze had settled, at any rate) and Alice poised between them as an allied mediator of sorts – but clearly still a personage of the lethal undead – she turns to introduce herself in an unexpectedly friendly manner (name; a few things she likes), before inviting the unnamed focus of Edward's gaze to do the same.

By now, surrounded on every side by those powerful enough to take what they want (and clearly practiced enough at doing so to spare their victims nary a thought), the captured wizards and witches have learned in no uncertain terms what their unfriendly hosts truly _are_ ( _the heartless undead! Takers, by nature._ ), and are completely terrified of every one of them. As such, they have no illusion that Edward's resistance could be anything but self-serving… and thus, completely devoid of any hope for them. Alice's friendliness must also be a ruse.

In the midst of all this, clearly not having much say in the matter of her and her comrades' fate (though it hasn't escaped her notice that, amidst an obviously _incredible_ struggle, this absurdly handsome vampire has yet to dole it out), and hoping that an attempt at friendliness could maybe still make the _rest_ of her companions' condemned lives a little better, somehow… Bella welcomes the distraction from his terrible, lovely eyes. Shakily standing up against the wall in reply, to introduce herself from across the room, she uncomfortably ventures "H-hi… umm… I'm B-b-bella. S-swan. Bella Swan. I l-like reading books, and… c-cooking…" she audibly gulps at the food association, "and… t-taking care of my m-mom and d-dad." Her voice squeaks on this last word, and her eyes brim with silent tears. It's clear that she doesn't imagine she's ever going to have that privilege again, and it torments her.

Alice's response is sympathetic and very gentle, to the humans' uneasy surprise, as she engages Bella in further conversation to stimulate all manner of helpful thoughts that might show Edward _every possible reason_ _why_ he _doesn't_ want to hurt her. The human girl is obviously confused by their exchange, but trying mightily to cooperate.

Not far into their fascinating conversation, however, finally Edward manages to convey – with a quick flutter of his hands in silent language, behind his sister's back – that he is unable to _hear_ her…

Alice, abruptly spinning on her heel after clearly having seen it in her mind's eye, is shocked. "Are you serious?!" she whispers.

Edward nods his fist in reply, his signing movements very tensely abbreviated, then silently appends: "You'll want to ask them about magic."

With her mouth still slightly open in surprise, Alice's thoughts flicker to the incredible fact he just revealed, and the odd topic that he wants to have be brought up, as she nods absently. It must be a curiosity he heard in their thoughts that is only safe to bring it out _through_ them, because of listening ears. But why is _magic_ important? Either way, the asset of both of their talents is always at its greatest, when a hostile force doesn't know they have them. _Alright then, here we go…_

While Alice remains briefly distracted by this, outside the door the guards have been conversing… and suddenly another gruesome vision of Edward's wavering control widens her eyes, causing Edward to sharply growl at the thought and Alice to quickly backtrack with "Sorry, sorry!" before diverting her attention back to the humans and redoubling her efforts. _Anything_ she can do to keep Bella _talking_! And, distract him from _those_ thoughts. Especially: anything that will help him notice her uncommonly kind and selfless attitude. It's their only hope.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, because of Edward and Bella's latent compatibility with one another, _and_ the fact that Bella is a witch already (therefore having a much-developed magical awareness) – the simple act of her touching Edward's skin would provide an opportunity even better than having a _wand_ back in her hand… and allow them all to immediately apparate out of Volterra.

It is not until Alice's consciousness opens up to the possibility of magic, however – slowly, through the course of much nervously fascinating conversation – that in absolute confusion, she begins seeing futures that suggest such a positive solution somehow exists… making the collection of wizards not such a lost cause after all. While it's not in the least clear how they all _disappear_ from Volterra – or, why these are images she could _not_ see _before_ – the hope has both vampires scrambling desperately to figure it out.

Unfortunately not lacking in visions of Edward coming in contact with Bella, to her (and subsequently all of their) detriment, it doesn't take long to recognize that it is during these times – and _only_ these times – that some kind of magical escape seems possible. Edward's teeth grit angrily together in renewed determination and intense frustration, having never met even _close_ to this level of temptation in the whole of his existence. This contact is something he needs to be able to _allow_.

Since the wizards have already heard about Alice being a seer (it _was_ the reason she was summoned there in the first place), once this is determined… Alice contritely 'borrows' a quill and paper from out of the cloaks of two surprised and terrified wizards, so she can write up a note to share with them all. The note she shows them says:

* * *

 _I cannot make any promises, but if any of you wish to have hope of getting out of here_ _alive_ _, you'll need to:_

 _NOT talk about this (because there are listening ears),_

 _and ensure that every single one of you are connected together by holding hands. Bella must then be the one to touch Edward. While we know this to be a very dangerous prospect, at best… in that moment, we believe some kind of magic may be possible._

* * *

Bleak as this promise of safety actually is – and indeed, they wouldn't have readily trusted anything more than this – it is telling that every magical person is quick to link hands.

Even so, it takes rather more time for Edward's warning growls at Bella's unwillingly earnest yet timid approach (intermittently encouraged past the terror by Alice, throughout their ongoing conversation) to gradually quiet enough for her to finally come into contact. As much as he doesn't want to deter the connection, it takes an _incredible_ amount of strength for him to allow… just knowing that the warmth of her touch is going to exacerbate the overwhelming temptation he's already been fighting _so hard_ to keep at bay.

When at last her brave, trembling fingers lightly land upon his sculpted stone forearm, across from Alice at his other side, the unexpected _shock_ of Bella's electrical chemistry abruptly throws Edward's effort out of whack in the spur of the moment, even as it confirms to Bella that she can do magic with him in the first place. Suddenly, but before she can bring this thought to bear – in the very same second that he finds himself unable to keep from leaning in toward her neck, they are all very quickly transported out of Volterra.


	3. Sanctuary

**\- - - Sanctuary - - -**

Before most anyone even registers they've left the castle, let alone arrived in the middle of Hogwarts's expansive lawn (curiously, amidst some kind of flaming barrier ominously rising out of a bramble-like network of long sharp spikes… which spikes are oddly only visible to _one_ of the vampires, as seen through the humans' eyes), Edward has yanked himself away from temptation and disappeared off into the forest for a desperately needed breath of fresh air (turning into a careful hunt and indefinite run around the grounds' perimeter). Meanwhile, knowing the two of them can't safely _leave_ Hogwarts' grounds without getting back on Aro's radar – his friendlier, albeit still black-eyed, tiny sister sticks around to help them figure out a solution.

Far too dazed yet to register any of these trivial details, Bella remains only keenly aware of the quietly audible growl right next to her ear and ghost-like feel of cold breath against her neck, just prior to Edward's sudden disappearance… and she is under no illusion as to what full contact would have meant for her. At the same time, absolutely stunned at the glaring absence of the anticipated pain of his _teeth_ slicing into her skin, and veritably shivering with _shock_ and disbelief at the icy tingle in her fingers that is all that remains of the overpowering reality of his proximity, neither can she deny that she's _still alive. How? Why? It doesn't make any sense, now that he's away from Volterra; there's nothing holding him back anymore. What does it mean? Certainly the severity of his struggle has been_ _unmistakable_ _._

Not until every other recently transported human has immediately fled as far as they can from her – and from the remaining vampire in their midst – within an apparently small space, does she finally realize where they all ended up. Her companions might have looked funny huddling close to the far edge of a faint glowing circle in the middle of a wide open lawn, if she hadn't known the terror was real. The magical signature surrounding them seems to be that of a defensive shield charm, reflecting back in upon its occupants. A containment field then… not that it kept _him_ confined in the least. Thus it probably also has no power over _her_. As usual, Bella doesn't have any sense of the visual.

But how did they arrive _here_ , of all places? _Hogwarts'_ _grounds_ _?!_ She certainly wouldn't have tried bringing everyone to _this_ place, even if she _had_ managed to get so far as performing the apparation spell; it would have just been a foolish and futile effort. Let alone frighteningly unsafe. Yet, somehow they'd already been disappearing out of Volterra before she had the chance. _Coming_ _here anyway._ _Could…_ _he_ _have somehow done that?_ she speculates disbelievingly. _Who else…?_ she wonders. _But, even if he had… how would he have thought to bring us_ _here_ _? Or known enough – and yet not enough – about Hogwarts to even try? Surely he's never been_ _here_ _before…_ just the thought makes her uneasy… _and vampires aren't supposed to be magical. So, what's going on? We shouldn't have been able to do this._ Amidst her confusion, the fact that there are now lethal (not to mention thirsty!) vampires at Hogwarts – where too many friends are now also entirely vulnerable – is not a comfortable truth.

All this while, Alice has been standing calmly nearby, silently and concernedly looking beyond the spiked magical fire, into the forest. Bella can guess that she is relatively safe from this vampire, as Edward's friend or family ( _coven member perhaps? Not mate; the leader Aro specifically observed that she had a mate, but he wasn't the one that came with_ ) would never steal away the treasure that Bella could be for him. And if, by their earlier conversation, she could tell anything at all: it was that Alice cared for Edward. Therefore, already planning how at least staying away from the others could help them keep from becoming collateral damage, she alone tentatively approaches.

Briefly looking out into the forest as well, though not seeing anything to keep her focus on, finally Bella ventures to speak up nervously beside the formidable predator, her tone resigned. "Is he… going to come… _back_ … for me?"

At this, Alice's gaze turns to meet hers, the hopeful beginnings of a smile reaching into her black eyes. In a manner every bit as friendly as it has been all along, her reply is unexpectedly gentle. "He's trying not to."

In response to Bella's clear shock and even greater confusion at her answer, Alice patiently explains further as she turns to face back out into the forest. "Usually, he exhibits _much_ more control of himself than this; better control than I have. But in this case – to have left _you_ _alone_ – his control has to rival the very _best_ I know." Her voice trails off in an awed tone.

In the face of his weakness, she's clearly proud of him… which is no insignificant commendation to Bella! Truly, she had all but surrendered herself to the unwanted likelihood of becoming his _prey_ once they were free of Volterra… as surely all of her peers had also believed… because his apparent motivation of avoiding a destiny with the Volturi would no longer be in effect. It's hard to imagine, _now_ , that this may not be the case.

 _If this…_ _Lady_ _… Cullen… can truly be_ _this_ _proud of him, for not coming back after_ _me_ _… while at the same time, no one else has been harmed… it similarly suggests that_ _she_ _has chosen not to be a threat to anyone, either._ Underneath Bella's stunned response and tentative _mind-bogglingly_ bewildered relief, Bella feels oh so pleased and infinitely grateful. _Could her inviting friendliness not be a farce, then?_ The sudden hopefulness rising up within her, is profound.

"H-how…? _Why_ …?" Bella whispers silently to herself, frozen with incomprehension.

At last, she rallies her faculties into a question she can verbalize. "W-why do you… do it?" There's nothing that can explain why she remains alive, still the irresistible focus of a thirsty vampire… alongside everyone else who sits untouched… except, that they have willed it so. Not even the abrupt removal of his person from her touch had hurt her in any way, unlike the damaging grasps of so many others in Volterra that – at best – had left bruises all over. It's not as if she hasn't seen more than enough by now, to know how easily they _could… regardless of how big or small they are, and sometimes when they're not even touching! It's the very nature of their_ _species_ _, to prey upon us… which consequently begs the inconceivable question: How? How can they_ _not_ _?_

"It all comes down to the reflection in the mirror," Alice offers perceptively; "whether or not you like what you see."

 _Clearly not talking about outer beauty, then,_ Bella observes mentally, unexpectedly impressed. _There's a depth there that's really striking._ Then, surprised to be smiling internally, just a little, she returns: "You… have a reflection, then?"

Alice laughs, her bell-like soprano briefly tinkling across the grounds. "Of course we do!" Then, slowly her smile becomes solemn as she gazes back out into the forest with a sigh. "And then there are those… who can see themselves all too easily – _without_ a mirror."

Quite obviously said in reference to her missing vampire companion, unwillingly cast as her own ultimate unexpected nemesis, nevertheless Bella can't help but share the petite seer's concern as she likewise gazes out toward the forest he disappeared into. "Will he be alright?" she whispers quietly. There's no way this has been easy on him.

Alice turns to regard her keenly for a moment, before gently replying with a profound wisdom. "If all _you_ saw when you looked in the mirror, was a _monster_ – _you_ wouldn't be feeling too happy about it, either."

Nearly crying out at the unfairness of the thought, Bella can't help but worriedly sorrow after his welfare, remorseful of the painful effect she has on him.

* * *

Entirely silently and abruptly, the shield charm dissolves in front of them… as apparently the well-aged headmaster (sporting both long robes, half-moon spectacles, and a lengthy beard) cautiously walks into their vicinity, carefully approaching Alice. In the same moment, Alice turns on her heel into a defensive position facing him, her tiny back to Bella who hasn't moved. He stops; wand in hand, though non-threateningly pointed toward the ground at his side. While Bella watches him assess the newcomer vigilantly, as she must also be doing to him – all of the huddled humans are quick to disperse, no doubt thankful for the distraction.

Curiously, the little seer relaxes again almost at once – promptly returning to full height as the shortest of them all – and her expression must not have been hostile (maybe it was even friendly?), because his advance resumes a little more freely. A small twitch of the lips makes the professor look somewhat curious and hopeful in his wariness… until finally he stands at a comfortable greeting distance.

By the nature of his introduction, Bella surmises that he doesn't actually _know_ what Alice is yet (or where they came from, which would give it away); only that she must have been who triggered the magical defense… along with the naturally concerning observation that every other human within it was afraid of her. Being that humans can actually be threatened by a lot of things, Bella supposes that his reading of the shield charm's interpretation of their weaknesses… must not have been very helpful in singling the vampires' out. _Though, no doubt it made for an interesting combination._ Regardless, his well-wished welcome for her safety and comfort on these grounds, alongside everyone else, is genuine and hopeful.

Just as intriguing to watch, is her response… promptly including the unanticipated request of temporary asylum for herself and her brother at Hogwarts, until they can be reunited with their family under another magical ward that will keep them all safe from Volterra's imminent retaliation.

" _Volterra?!_ " All of a sudden, as if Bella could actually _see_ the light bulb turning on over his head – the shocked headmaster glances toward his closest vulnerable student only to find that she is not in any way surprised by this information. Eyes widening at the confirmation, in an instant Dumbledore has undoubtedly recognized what Alice _is_ , realized that there is _another_ one of them already loose on the grounds, and simultaneously observed that there are somehow aspects of their presentation that are not consistent with known vampire nature. _That they didn't splinch while apparating onto warded grounds specifically protected_ _against_ _human predators_ , Bella guesses, _is one of them_. _That no one appears to be under active threat – as my own surprising degree of comfort must attest to in some degree – is another. It's all so incredibly confusing, and amazing… and his expression looks it,_ she internally giggles. _Welcome to the party, professor._

"Yes," the little vampire's smile is apologetic as she continues, "they aren't too happy that we thwarted their plans, so it won't take long for them to send out a party bent on terrorizing our family. It isn't something we'll be able to avoid, either… except by staying under one of your wards. Do you mind?"

Her tone is matter-of-fact – clearly not guessing at her facts – but Bella knows the astute headmaster could benefit from another key piece of information. "Alice is a seer," she helpfully volunteers.

Dumbledore's wise eyes marginally widen again at the news, and he speechlessly glances with thanks in her direction, even as his expression simultaneously appears to say: _that explains a lot._ However, protective concern is still dominant on his features. _Very understandably, considering their species is_ _always_ _lethal._ Certainly, as much as he'd like to extend welcome to any friendly presence, it's clear that he can't let himself do it… though neither would it be smart to deny them. He is torn.

Recognizing this, Alice continues without pausing. "We'll need to find sustenance right away, of course; I hope you understand… but don't worry, we're not here to hurt anyone – and we won't be seeking out anything sentient, regardless. We don't actually hunt humans, you see, and so that shouldn't be a problem…" she glances uneasily at Bella, effectively communicating that it's not for lack of a powerful instinctual drive… the very reason she couldn't earlier offer any guarantees. "We do know how to be careful," she carefully assures them both in conclusion. "Would you have any other requests?"

Albus is clearly stunned at this news, but now also most delightfully pleased, his mouth holding open for a short moment before he formulates a reply. "I would ask that you leave the unicorns be, as well… thank you."

"You have unicorns!" Alice's face lights up with innocent excitement. "That'll be fun to see!" Even as the slight furrow in her brow, accompanied with a bit of concerned confusion, suggests she hasn't actually been able to do so yet. In any case, the little vampire has no problem agreeing to this, and passing the message along.

Ultimately, bolstered by his sister's revelations, Bella can't help but be extremely impressed by Edward's steadfast effort (as well as Alice's) – on her own behalf as well as all the others – after watching him struggle through the monumentally _irresistible_ degree of thirst the others in Volterra had been raving about. _They honestly only prey on…_ _animals_ _?! How can I even_ _fathom_ _how extraordinary that is?_ "Would you… tell him… 'Thank you' for me?" is the heartfelt message she leaves with Alice, to both vampires' impressed amazement.

Alice nods back to her with a small smile.

* * *

The next time Bella sees him, standing with Alice at the forest edge casually observing the milling students from afar, he has amazingly _beautiful_ golden eyes and stays at a generous distance – not coming anywhere near her, though he watches constantly. She can't keep her eyes off him, either, and it devastates her to be the reason that it is necessary to keep away.

Soon after this final, memorable glimpse, apparently a warding arrangement is set up for his entire family – and the two vampires return home… presumably to never be seen at Hogwarts again. Though no guarantee can be made (because: magically warded deterrents are based on the uniquely defining characteristics a species _has_ , rather than ones they _don't_ … which renders _non-traditional_ members of the undead rather impossible to exclusively ward against [this fact, oddly, Bella can only be happy about]), from their groundbreaking interactions Albus is left with a very strong hope that Edward will be able to leave her alone and not come back to threaten her life.

* * *

 **(A/N) Author's Note:** Remember the constitution of Albus' wand in EM? Unbeknownst to him, the Deathstick was made of an all-too-familiar, threatening core… which is what scent alarmed Alice when he dissolved the shield charm. Good thing she's a seer and could observe that no attack was pending!

Thanks for reading and sharing!


	4. Investigation

**\- - - Investigation - - -**

For weeks after this, Bella cannot seem to get him off her mind… even as the pleasantly interactive scenarios she imagines are so unlikely as to be ridiculous. _He'd be_ _miserable_ _that close to me… and why else (aside from deadly instinct) would he even_ _want_ _to be? I don't even know what his voice sounds like_ , she regrets… _and it would only be suicide to try and find out. We can never be friends_ , she grieves… _Better let it go, Bella._

But doing so is much harder than it sounds.

At first, this was because there were so many things she recognized… that uncannily coordinated with the Masen portrait she periodically liked to visit in the muggle studies corridor. _His matching first name and unusual hair color, for one thing… but also the Cullen surname – and an absent 17 year old son on his deathbed under that doctor's care._ No; there was simply too much of a coincidence there, _not_ to be drawn to discover the connection.

And what a fascinating connection it was. _He is their son!_ They even had a black and white photo, of him as a _human_ , available to show her. All of a sudden, she couldn't get _enough_ of the stories they had to share… about all kinds of things he liked to do as a child (baseball featuring prominently among them)… or of their life in the early 1900s, in Chicago… but also how beautifully he has learned to play the _piano_ … how much of a gentleman he grew up to be… how much his mother wished he would even _look_ for the woman that might make him want to settle down, rather than running so blindly toward the soldier's destiny that was sure to leave him traumatically hurt, or killed. Not that their last memory of him being sick of the disease that killed _them_ , was any comfort. They had both died before ever learning if he had made it.

But there was hope that he had. Doctor Cullen – with the remarkably kind golden eyes and very wise, gentle manner – had been his doctor, too. Somehow, Mrs. Masen had even felt so confident in the young doctor's ability to make her son _safe_ from the disease – as oddly he seemed to be, but for whatever sorrow-filled reason couldn't offer to them – that just prior to her own death, she had requested he use his unique talents to _save_ Edward. Recalling the suddenly alarmed and fearful, yet also _jubilant_ earnestness that had briefly overtaken the doctor's countenance in reply, she could only hope that he had.

 _His mother had no idea he was a vampire! And consequently, it is clear that Edward never chose to be. Doctor Cullen must have been a pretty impressive individual, for her to ask that of him. A lethally immortal_ _doctor_ _of_ _humans_ _! No doubt pretty consistently around blood in such a setting, too._ _Wow_ _. This must have been what Alice meant by 'the very best I know'…_

In the midst of learning all of this, Dumbledore had similarly approached her with revelations of his own. Not only was it his aim to help her be thoroughly prepared, in the event that knowledge could be enough to protect her if ever she were to meet Edward again… but research of his own had yielded a myriad of results important to share. Hence, their current meeting in the headmaster's office.

Apparently, in response to the vampires' easy breach of Hogwarts' defenses – accidental though it seems to have been – towards the protection of his school, Albus has been busy trying to figure out exactly how, and why, it could have even happened ( _aside_ from the fact that no ward was in place against animal-blood drinking creatures – and still cannot be raised – because too many humans and others would be excluded as well). To this end, he had desired the advice of Garrick Ollivander… though, since the locally renowned wandmaker (and friend) had vanished earlier that year, still without a trace (clearly a matter of ongoing concern), he'd needed to correspond with other wandmakers further afield.

According to them (and to avoid inciting a mass panic, he had not revealed that the supernatural beings creating the breach were in fact _u-vampires_ ), there was a not-so-well known phenomenon that sometimes happened between a wand user and donor, if ever they came into contact… involving a _fantastic_ show of raw magical power not usually attainable. Not all donors and their wand beneficiaries would respond like this – it was actually quite rare when they did – but _always_ when this happened: this particularly ideal donor would be able to produce an uncommonly _perfect_ wand for this particularly ideal user… at the same time as: the donor could never tolerate their presence for very long.

Seeing that Bella clearly recognized the significance of this information to her situation – her eyes were wide with wonder – and knowing there was yet much more to be revealed, Dumbledore amenably sidestepped to introduce another tangent of exploration.

In the aftermath of their unprecedented meeting, most gratefully Albus had managed to acquire enough thoughtful recollections from among her associates – that he was able to experience the whole lengthy capture sequence first-hand, from the safety of the pensieve. What he'd witnessed therein, had been _incredible_. _Absolute_ _power and terror and hopelessness, mixed with_ _absolute_ _restraint. A significant normal interspecies hostility in astonishing contrast to the friendliness he had personally observed._ Subsequent times through, dosed with a potion to enhance both his senses and the speed of his perception, had yielded even more.

The vampires of the Volturi were clearly every bit as lethal as was suggested by rumor and legend: red-eyed immortals predictably superior in their attitudes, and even more individually capable than the wizarding world had suspected. (Let alone what they were as a combined force; definitely something to be wary about.) _They view us as cattle, barely worth their notice…_ _except_ _as it applies to what talent any one of us might be able to offer, if we were turned. They_ _like_ _their power. I wonder… how many talents exist between them that we haven't any inkling of?_

And then came Edward and Alice, _unwillingly_ , into the fray. No matter how much Albus had heard from the others of his hostile attraction to Bella, he hadn't realized just how strong it was until he'd watched it for himself. The whole thing was entirely at odds with the polite and willing cooperation he'd witnessed first-hand. And yet – even at their _worst_ , he could see that effort consistent among the Cullens, throughout the whole experience. They did not seek to exert any power over the humans, at all. It was a very humbling picture.

Most curiously to report, however, were the things he'd been able to observe and overhear – with his senses magically enhanced. Alice's gift was clearly a powerful one, but Edward apparently had one of significance as well… the ability to hear much more than anyone else did. Extensive observation of the vampires around him, silently signaling behind his back or smirking in the hallway… when directly correlated with the timing of Edward's odd reactions (in addition to his unaccounted awareness of magic, his and her silent communications, and his expression of desperate hope appearing at the exact same time Alice's had), had yielded the remarkable discovery: that he could hear them _think_. Which fact _they_ didn't seem to know about, not having met him before… though Alice did. As well, her shock was a profound testament to the scope of this ability, the moment he'd indicated by sign that he couldn't hear Bella.

"He can't?" Clearly stunned by the prospect, and also grateful, Bella had not imagined any of this. But then, she didn't know sign language either; Dumbledore did. It explained so many things about the way Alice had worked to keep her talking, as if to know her better. _Maybe that was exactly what she wanted_ _him_ _to be able to do?_ _I suppose, it_ _is_ _rather harder… to think about consuming any old animal, if you know it's someone's pet. Or your own; not that anything they did made me feel like a pet. (Wishful thinking, Bella; wishful thinking that he would want you like that._ She shakes the absurd thought off. _) Just attached to someone, then. What does it say, that I'm as unique to him as he is to me?_

"Apparently not," the headmaster replies, "though I believe he knew everything else that was going on there." Such as the fact that, in a way that wasn't visible to either of the Cullens, Aro had silently gestured to members of the guard, as they left: the direction to 'nick her if he tries to leave'.

Bella pales at that, realizing by this that he'd actually _stayed_ for her sake… as well as all of the others… though he must have wanted very badly to leave. Both of them did. _Certainly, he'd had more than enough reason to be angry. (Pause; then her head tilts to the side with_ _a new thought.)_ "Could this have been… _how_ we arrived at Hogwarts?"

Albus' eyebrows rise at her question, inviting her to continue the thought.

"I mean, I didn't have a chance to apparate us here – nor would I have tried to – so… do you think… Edward did it? He must have heard about Hogwarts in their thoughts… a safe place to go, maybe, where the Volturi couldn't follow… and wanted to get away from there every bit as strongly as he was drawn to _me_ ," her voice trails off. _Of course, if_ _that_ _is true, then vampires are capable of magic... and I'm his perfect match, as much as he is mine. In more than one way, too,_ she remembers, _even if not the one I wish for._ _Does that mean I could somehow also be the perfect donor for him? Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful!_ she longs; _a reason for him to want to stay near me. If this is what it takes to be one, though, no wonder u-vampires have never been known to be magical._ This is a theory the most intrigued headmaster is unable to rule out, when she voices it.

Furthermore, Dumbledore muses upon the theme… in light of the wide variety of vampire talents that Aro had hoped to change their party for, which Alice and Edward ( _and Jane_ ) have powerfully illustrated… it stands to reason that the ability to apparate _anywhere_ must be one of the many limitless possibilities latent to the vampire species makeup, only one aspect of which apparently tends to be realized by any given individual under normal circumstances, yet perhaps _all_ of which could be magically accessed if and when conditions permitted. _Like as with the acquiring of a wand. Whoa._ They really _are_ essentially magical… _without even knowing it! And insanely powerful, to boot. Best keep secrets like this under wraps._

Anyhow, moving on to what Albus had subsequently overheard from the guards outside the room, offered further insight concerning the severity of Edward's challenge: _"Such an exquisitely rare gift. Singers are said to be_ _more_ _appetizing,_ _without_ _any hint of fresh blood… than_ _anyone_ _else would have been with a severed_ _artery_ _!" (Pause, then in a distinctly curious tone.) "What's the best taste you've ever had?"_ said immediately before a renewed bout of unexplained growling on Edward's part, inside the room. _No wonder!_ she empathizes, in a way she couldn't before. _This was_ _so_ _not easy on him._

All in all, the benevolent self-mastery witnessed within that room: was incredible. _You can say that again._ So much so, that the headmaster feels remarkably comfortable about the rest of their safety, even were these vampires to return. However, being that theirs is a uniquely alluring and particularly ideal connection extremely rare to find, then _unheard_ of to keep… and having seen just how close the vampire came... he's not willing to risk _hers_. "Neither would your father be, I daresay," Dumbledore observes.

"Oh no! Please tell me you haven't told him; he'll have a heart attack!" Bella worries.

"Being that he's a muggle, and no threat appears to be _active_ , I don't plan to," Dumbledore calmly assures her… "but only so long as that _remains_ the case, and we're taking every precaution we can." _After all, it's not as if he could possibly_ _do_ _anything to protect me, in light of their abilities,_ Bella recognizes what was left unsaid, and nods in acceptance. _It would only worry him needlessly._ To this end, however, the headmaster kindly requests that she cooperate with a few (wholly insufficient but earnest) suggestions about how she can make this effort most effective. _I know, I know,_ she sighs; _it's wise to stay away and not tempt fate. It's just that… everything I keep hearing about him is so…_ _perfect_ _,_ she yearns. _If only it was likely I'd ever even see him again._

* * *

Meanwhile, across the world, Edward hasn't been able to get _Bella_ off his mind, either. Though the memories are constantly distracting, _far_ too shameful, and not entirely painless to recall, the captivating focus has demanded his attention to such a degree that – in the end, Alice has remained aware of her through visions, for his sake.

It turns out this was a very good thing.

Shortly after school let out for the summer, Alice was privy to an upcoming battle at Hogwarts… the outcome of which would leave Bella's future entirely blanked out. _This battle is going to end her life!_

 _No! I cannot let it._

And so, alongside anyone else who believed they could offer support in such a potentially hazardous setting, Edward was on his way to Scotland.


End file.
